Here Comes the Sun
by Kaito Lune
Summary: One morning, Adamaï is pulled along to watch the sun rise with Amalia. Friendship building. Post season 2.


**A/N: Can I just say that Wakfu is a wonderful source of plot bunnies for one shots? I have many of them, but I promise that most of them don't involve Adamaï. I have one more I for sure want to do with Adamaï dealing with Alibert, Chibi, Gourgal, and possibly Yugo (if he sneaks his way in there beyond a cameo). And here I go with the "strange bonding," though this one is less angsty (or rather completely angst free).**

**Post season 2. Also, I will refer to Gourgaloragran in his two different lives as Gourgaloragran as the old one that raised Adamaï and Gourgal as the reborn dragon that raises hell whenever he can. And, _no,_ this title is _so_ not based after that one _Beatles_ song.**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Wakfu as surely that I am not dead. Wait-**

**Here Comes the Sun**

Adamaï tucked Gourgal under his arm. Sighing, the white dragon marched out of the stinky stables into the cool night air. Once again, the little black dragon had taken to satisfy an itch to hunt the royal mounts, which were several times his height and weight. And once again, Adamaï had to grab the little dragon before he hurt himself.

Gourgal snorted and grunted as he struggled under Adamaï's grip. "How many times have I told you to hunt the vermin rather than the dragoturkeys, Gourgal?" Gourgal hissed, smoke frothing from his nostrils. Adamaï rolled his eyes. "You'll be doing them a favor in hunting the wodents and piwi. It'll keep Amalia off my back about it as well." The black dragon hissed again.

Frowning, Adamaï shook his head. He looked up at the sky to get a better idea of what time it was. A few stars had disappeared from the sky during his brief struggle in acquiring the fussy furry. _Great,_ he thought. Of all the times the little black dragon had to make a fuss, it had to be just before sunrise. He hurried to the castle, contemplating the idea of investing in a kennel for Gourgal. As Adamaï marched through the castle, he passed Amalia, who mutter something.

He arrived at the shared room that the two dragons and Yugo shared while they healed from their wounds from their respective fights at the Crimson Claw Archipelago. Exhaling, Adamaï opened the door and walked over to the makeshift cradle in the corner of the room.

"Please, Gourgal, just sleep," Adamaï hissed as he put him down into the bed. However, the little black dragon snarled and struggled harder. Behind the white dragon, he heard Yugo turn over in his sleep, moaning softly. "Shh! You'll wake up Yugo," said Adamaï. Gourgal met this comment with a small tongue of flame to the elder dragon's face.

Groaning, the dragon wiped his face with a free hand. "Fine, we'll do things your way," he muttered. Adamaï stuffed the little dragon under his arm before marching towards the door. Just as he opened it, Amalia's voice met his ears.

"Yugo, would you-?"

"He's asleep." Adamaï looked up at the princess, his voice not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Amalia pouted as she met Adamaï's gaze. She folding her arms. "Then wake him up."

"Sorry, no can do, princess," said the dragon. Gourgal wiggled in Adamaï's arms, making noises somewhere caught between squeaks and snarls. "Why are you here for Yugo anyway?"

The princess exhaled jagged breathes of air, as she turned away, her ponytail swinging in the air like some sort of dangerous whip. "No reason," she said, voice hard.

_Right._"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a little dragon that wants to get rid of some energy. I'd rather not get told I need to leave the kingdom because of Gourgal's need to destroy things." Adamaï walked passed the princess, making it a short distance until he heard, "Hey, wait."

He stopped, looking back at Amalia as she walked over to him. Her own look of annoyance had disappeared. "Want to watch the sun rise with me?"

Adamaï raised the dragon's equivalent to an eyebrow. "Why?"

She waved a hand with a heavy sigh. "Eva normally watches them with me, but she's...busy with Tristepin at the moment." She shivered at whatever activity she had witnessed; Adamaï didn't wish to even know more. "And I was thinking about asking Yugo to join me...and I'd rather not ask the skinflink."

"Ah well, sorry." Adamaï pointed to the little fury of a dragon. "This guy would never let me stay still." He was quite thankful for that for once.

Amalia thought for a moment before smiling cheekily. "There are piwi and wodents where we're going," she said, walking passed Adamaï. "It's enough to keep the little thing busy until the sun is up."

The dragon blinked, then frowned in annoyance. _She already made up her mind_, he thought.

Gourgal wedged himself out of Adamaï's grasp and fluttered around the two. He stopped in front of Amalia and snorted. "Gourgal, what did I say about shooting fire at people?" said the elder dragon. The little dragon stared at Amalia for several long moments.

The sadida girl glared back. "You better _not_," she snarled.

_Maybe I should at least see this place._ Adamaï sighed. "Fine, I'll join you."

Amalia's glare turned into a large grin so quickly that it left Adamaï rather stunned. She walked away and the two dragons followed, exiting the castle and it's grounds. As Amalia led them, Gourgal zipped ahead, chasing any poor creature that crossed their path. The elder dragon said nothing as they continued their march from the main village surrounding the castle. The trees thinned out until they arrived at the large clearing with a large hill rising in the middle of it, adorned with a clubhouse made out of a tree.

Adamaï looked around, noticing the princess hadn't been lying about the amount of wodents and piwi. The pests dotted the clearing with a few gerbils among them. Gourgal took notice of a close gerbil and flew right after it, spitting fire as a warning shot. The small creature squealed before racing off with the little black fury following its long tail. Adamaï smirked. _Serves them right_.

She folded her arms and took a deep breathe of the pine air. Amalia pointed to the edge of the hill. "It's the best seat to see the dawn," said the princess with a smile.

The dragon grunted. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered. The two scaled the hill, passed the little clubhouse, and took a seat on the large root that protruded from the side of the hill. Amalia swung her dangling feet and hummed to herself. Adamaï folded his arms, gazing discontentedly at the horizon. Now, the clouds had taken a slight pinkish tint and the edges of the horizon were tinged light blue.

She looked over at the white dragon, oblivious to or not caring about the sour look on his face, and asked enthusiastically, "Don't you just love the sunrise?"

"Not particularly," spat Adamaï.

Amalia frowned. "And why's that?"

Adamaï snorted, unfolding his arms. He rested his hands against the root as he leaned back a little. "Why do _you_ enjoy them so much?"

The princess turned her head up. "Because I do. Mama loved to say that sunrises mean the beginning of something new."

"Mama?" Adamaï asked, furrowing his brows. In all the time he had stayed in the Sadida Kingdom, Adamaï hadn't seen a single trace of her mother. Whenever the woman had been mentioned, the king would say it with such nostalgia and softness that... "Oh." He looked back out at the horizon.

Amalia looked at him curiously before sighing. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her knees, she gazed out at the sky. They stayed silent for several long minutes as the hints of the claws of the rising sun reached out behind the silhouette of the treeline.

The princess exhaled a heavy breathe, saying something under her breathe.

Adamaï glanced over at her as he caught the end of her sentence. "Your mom's birthday?" he asked.

Amalia looked over at the little dragon, her face becoming hard. "Eavesdropping, are we?"

"Well, excuse me, _princess_," responded the dragon, turning away, "but you were speaking. _And_ I'm right next to you."

Amalia exhaled a furious breathe and turned her attention back to the rising sun. The dragon half-expected the sadida girl to mutter something or scold him, but they sat in silence instead. She inhaled. "Yeah," she said, voice soft. "Today is her birthday."

"But why are you up so early for a sunrise?"

Looking up, Amalia smiled wistfully. "Mama always took me out to watch the sunrise on my birthday. It was such a cool thing since I couldn't have some time with just her since she had to watch over the Tree of Life or talk my brother out of fighting with the guards or keeping Papa calm." She uncurled her legs again and kicked them. "It was a treat, after all."

Adamaï frowned, unsure how to connect with that. For all his life, he had been raised by Gourgaloragran, but never once did he have to compete with other things for his parent's attention. He tried imagining the old dragon with a million different things to do instead of training him, but Adamaï came up blank. "I don't get it."

Amalia made a soft grunt, her wistful smile disappearing. "Of course you don't," she said. "The worst you probably had to deal with was deciding what spell to learn or whatever you dragons do."

"It was far more different than that!" Adamaï stood on the root and glared down at her. "Daily, I was told that I had a brother that I couldn't go out and find because I wasn't strong enough. I _knew_ that I would face somebody like Nox and that I had to become strong to protect my brother. Meanwhile, you sat in a little castle drinking tea or whatever you princesses do."

Amalia scowled. She opened her mouth to retort something, but she suddenly shut it. "I honestly can't imagine something like that," she responded, looking away. "It sounds horrible."

_Horrible?_ Adamaï sat down, befuddled by her choice of word. What would make his childhood on Oma Island so _horrible_? Sure, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either. "Are you suggesting that Gourgaloragran didn't love me?"

Amalia didn't answer. The dragon groaned.

"Yeah, he might not have been as soft as your father or Alibert, but he did love me." He turned his attention towards the sun as it now started peaking out from behind the trees. "He allowed me to sleep passed dawn since he understood I hated them. Every night, we watched the sunset and he'd tell me some of the legends of our people that he remembered."

The princess didn't respond beyond a soft hum.

Adamaï looked back at the clearing entrance. A small tongue of flame indicated that Gourgal was still in the vicinity and that Adamaï didn't have to worry. He exhaled, eyes turned down to the ground several yards below.

"You miss him, just like I miss Mama."

"I guess." Amalia didn't point out his lie.

"Do you prefer the sunset?" she asked.

Adamaï nodded. "It means that a bad day ended and tomorrow could be something better."

The princess shook her head. "It also means a good day ended."

"Sunrise means a bad day starts."

"Or a good one."

Adamaï shrugged.

Amalia giggled. "Oh, I'm sure today will be a good one." She stretched and lowered her arms. "It's the only way I can spend today, really. Besides, I think my cra of a bodyguard is hiding a secret from me."

"Or you will talk to Yugo about _something_." Adamaï smirked at her smile's sudden metamorphism to a scowl, mixed with a little red tinge on her dark face.

He turned his attention back to the elevating sun, which hung halfway above the treetops. It's glow turned the sky completely pastel pink. After a few minutes, Gourgal joined the dragon and the princess, collapsing into Adamaï's lap. A small smile crossed his lips as he poked at Gourgal's exposed tummy. The little dragon groaned—or was it a giggle?—and Adamaï turned his eyes back to the dawning sky, his smile a little bigger than before.

_Maybe the dawn wasn't so bad, _he thought. But nothing could beat the sunset after a long day.

By the time the sun fully rose, the little black dragon had fallen asleep. Adamaï exhaled in relief at the miracle. Adamaï rose, cradling the little black dragon in his arms as he walked off the root. Amalia watched him step off the protruding root to the hill. She rose and followed.

The two walked the path back to the castle. There, they met the princess's bodyguard and Yugo, both rather surprised at the company.

"Ad, why were you-?" began Yugo, but Amalia's shouts quickly drowned out the eliatrope's question.

"Eva! Of all the days you could decide to be _busy_, you _had _to chose _today_?" she shouted, pointing a finger at the cra. "And _now _you decide to come out of your room!"

Evagenlyne waved her hands in front of her. "Ami...it's kind of..." she began, slightly blushing.

Yugo looked at the flushed cra, raising a befuddled eyebrow. Adamaï walked over to his brother, grabbing his wrist. "I think it's best if we just leave them to that," he said, dragging Yugo away and back into the castle. Once inside the castle's gates and out of range of Amalia's screaming, the dragon added, "Don't be surprised if Amalia comes to see you later." He smirked, knowing that his brother's face took on an even more confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the eliatrope.

_Dunno exactly, but it'll be interesting._ "Hey, bro, do you think you'll watch the sunset with me?"

"Sure, I guess," responded Yugo, still confused. He paused before adding, "What's exactly going on?

"Nothing really, bro. I just want to have a good day."

"You're being weird, Ad." Yugo smiled. "I think you woke up too early."

Adamaï's smile widened. Yes, he did.


End file.
